Classes
Here is a list of the available classes along with the helpfile for each. Mage A mage is one of the weakest classes when it comes to the body, but the mage is a being of pure magic. Their minds are by far the sharpest, retaining the knowledge of some of the world's most powerful spells. When one begins as a mage the body is weak. As they grow in knowledge, experience and power they will become a powerful fighting force, armed with an arsenal of various spells, with the main focus in combat spells. Their vast repertoire of spells makes them a sought after commodity in the world, for their spells can mean victory or defeat for others. Cleric A cleric is a mighty healer and protector of the weak. Led with a mission to heal and teach, Clerics have many varied and sundry healing spells at their command. While Clerics possess some combat spells and magic to affect one's chances in battle, their main goal is self preservation. They accelerate in wisdom and knowledge as they gain in level and experience. The wisdom of the Cleric in the ways of magic and the art of healing make them a desirable asset for any group. Thief The thief is a dark character which makes use of many skills often deemed improper by the rest of society, and is known to haunt the darkest roads and alleys. The skill of thieves reflect their way of life, be it sneaking, peeking into others' inventories, picking locks, or attacking from behind with deadly backstabs. With amazing dexterity they have the ability to circle around an enemy, but for living such a dark life, thieves have always had a bad reputation so don't be surprised if you are always under suspicion. Thieves start off fairly weak, but as they gain skills such as backstab and circle they soon become dangerous foes. A thief is always useful when there is a lock that needs prying, or an item that one wishes to acquire without detection. Warrior Warriors are the epitome of fighters, able to use all weaponry and armour in the exercise of their most lethal of combat skills. A warrior must be strong in body to survive his dangerous lifestyle, and though he has no magic and limited skills he is nevertheless a formidable force with which to be reckoned. Warriors use no magic, and have no use for mana. Vampire Vampires are one of the powerful creatures of the Realms. Being a creature of the undead, they require copious quantities of fresh blood. Instead of using mana, Vampires use blood points (bp) for spell casting. If a Vampire takes a large amount of damage, Blood points will be lost, but, Blood points can give a small surge of hit points (hp) in battle when needed. As a undead creature of the night, Vampires receive an armor class (ac) bonus at night, a time when they can use the skill mistwalk. Druid The Druid is a lover and protector of the natural land. Be it the forests full of centaur and deer, the streams full of fish, or the bug-infested swamps, a Druid always strives to preserve and protect nature. Wielding mighty spells from the gods themselves, Druids strive hard at their work. Strong in wisdom, with a body trained to near perfection by their rugged lifestyle, a Druid has many disciplines in which to draw. From powerful spells of healing which can bring the near dead back to full vigor, to the ability to mystically create water and food, to the awesome power of nature which they command in battle via spells able to quake the land and split the sky, Druids demonstrate that mastery of magic is not just a hobby, but a way of life for them. Able to face many Warriors on almost even footing, and able to shield themselves nearly as well as some Mages, Druids are truly a gifted class. Ranger A Ranger is the outdoorsman and adventuresome free spirit of the times. A self-sufficient person, the ranger is adaptable and can survive in almost any locale. Skilled with weapons and able to utilize some of the finest armor available, a Ranger is physically skilled enough to take on most any foe. However, for especially hardy opponents, a Ranger also can cast many useful spells to both hinder his opponent and aid himself. From minor curative magics to blinding his enemy, the Ranger is the most adept class at surviving on its own. A Ranger typically travels light, but he does have the mighty strength of a Warrior to carry equipment needed in his travels. Like the Druid (the class other than Warrior that he most closely resembles), his need for help from outside sources is low. Augurer The Augurer is very strong-minded in its nature, both physically and magically. It is very confident of its actions in combat, and this confidence shows in its physical appearance. The Augurer is of a medium height, with a defined bone structure which shows both intelligence and assurance. Its appearance is wizened, but at times the Augurer may look frail due to exhaustion. Though it is of a medium size, its physical strength is not. The Augurer relies on both brain and brawn to overcome its challengers. When it is confronted, its wisdom decides what course of action it should take, and wisdom is its prime stat. While it combat, the Augurer is capable of utilizing both spells and skills to their greatest potential. However, because of the Augurer's size, it tires of magic easily. To overcome this mental exhaustion, the Augurer is a strong believer in the use of mana for rejuvination of its magical powers, and uses a lot of it. In its spare time, the Augurer enjoys the local lore, both the teaching and learning of it, as well as musical and theatrical pursuits. The Augurer is a very independent person, and spends much of its spare time in meditation, reflecting upon the days activities. Paladin The Paladin "You are the most excellent of men and your lips have been anointed with grace, since God has blessed you forever. Gird your sword upon your side, O mighty one; clothe yourself with splendor and majesty. In your majesty ride forth victoriously in behalf of truth, humility and righteousness; let your right hand display awesome deeds. Let your sharp arrows pierce the hearts of the king's enemies; let the nations fall beneath your feet... You love righteousness and hate wickedness; therefore God, your God, has set you above your companions by anointing you with the oil of joy... I will perpetuate your memory through all generations; therefore the nations will praise you for ever and ever..." Paladins are warrior priests who draw their power from acts of righteousness and strict adherence to the Code of The Temple of Solomon. Their strength in battle, combined with the ability to perform limited miracles is offset by the difficulty they experience in perfecting their craft, and the penalties they suffer when they stray from the path of good. Assassin Assassins are very lethal. They have the abilities of a thief, and some magic as well. The name says it all, this class seems to be the best at taking out their opponents quickly and silently. Many people may hire an Assassin to do a certain task for them, such as slay an enemy, pick a lock, or steal a useful item. Assassins have a hatred for Thieves. They seem to think that Thieves are unable to accomplish what Assassins are capable of. Demon Demons are one of the most powerful classes to walk these realms. Like Vampires, they feed off of the living, and can turn the blood that they draw into magical energy. Demons are well known for their magical powers, and lightning fast movements, both of which get them into trouble. Most Demons tend to follow a path of corruption, greed, and evil, though like fallen Angels, some sway from this stereotype. Angel Angels are supernatural beings. They have descended from the heavens to help, and aid all. Angels resemble Clerics, for they get many holy and healing spells (Sanctuary, protection, heal, etc). An Angel will never turn their backs when called upon for help. This class is fairly weak in body, but even the most evil of creatures tremble at the sight of an Angel. Djinn Like the Mage, a Djinn is weak in body, but has no mental limitations. They get many useful offensive and defensive spells. They do however lack the skills needed in hand to hand combat. Djinns rarely need to rely on fighting skills due to their powerful magical powers. Djinns are a advanced class, and extremely difficult to level. It is not a suggested class for newbies. Dragonkin Dragonkin are very powerful creatures in these realms. They have incredible physical strength, and many useful spells to aid them in their travels. Dragonkin mainly depend on their raw physical strength, and while not quite as imposing as the legendary Wyrms, they can strike fear into the heart of even the bravest of warriors. Being an advanced class, levelling these beings is difficult, and not suggested for newbies. Bard The bard is one who has been trained well in all forms of music. They're often found tagging along at the back of a party singing songs to raise the morale of the other adventurers. Any bard must have a high dexterity to be able to avoid the onslaught of many a monster. Bards are not known for strength, stamina, or much of anything else except for the power that they are able to put into their songs. Psionicist Psionicists are those who have been trained well in all of the uses of the mind. They're able to manipulate almost every type of strength and weakness and also use parts of the brain never before used. Psionicists must have an incredibly high intelligence to function at their best and be able to use so much of their mind at once. To use their skills, they do not use mana, but a more evolved form of energy called psi. Summoner A Summoner is one who deals in the power of bindings and conjurations. They specialize in dealing with beings of all forms, and binding their powers/services to them. Much similar to Mages, though of a more focused nature, they share many commonalities with their magic-using brethren, but are in many ways more complex. They are known to be the most sturdy of all magic-users, due to the strain of drawing and channeling the power of other beings. And are also remarked for their incredible will. A Summoner is prone to exploring very thoroughly to find a new being it can glean powers from, so much, that they are very undeveloped in magics to allow them traveling, since the journey is half the search for a Summoner. Wyrm Known as the fathers of the dragons, and rulers of the skies, the Wyrms are considered to be the most powerful beings on this land. Given their brute strength, size, and very little; but useful magical knowledge, They havecome upon these lands with one thing on their minds. Superiority. Since their arrival, they have evolved into their individual races, each with their own element of power. These races clash ever against each other in the eternal fight of good against evil. Wyrms are an extremely advanced class, and not highly recommended for a beginner to start out on.